This invention relates to a machine in which all moving parts rotate with circular configurations on fixed points the surfaces of which relate to each other by maintaining uninterrupted contact of working surfaces. This engine has applications in numerous branches of contemporary technology, including: the entire range of internal and external combustion engines, new types of compressors, vacuum pumps, blowing machines, fluid pumps and liquid drainage pumps.
Internal combustion engines as well known in the art, transform the chemical energy of fuel into mechanical energy by the use of classical piston-drive shaft-crankshaft systems. Among the disadvantages of these engines are that they entail a considerable number of parts which increase the cost of manufacture and decrease their efficiency and performance. In addition conventional engines cause a considerable amount of pollution agents which are the product of brief combustion time, especially when operating a high speed. Furthermore, one of the problems with internal combustion engines which use spark plugs is that the burn-up process is insufficient and a good part of the fuel entering the combustion chamber is passed out through the exhaust without having been burned up.
Rotary engines are also well known which are based on the principle of the sliding blade pumps; conventional imbedded pistons adapted for longitudinal and rotary movement; orbital alternating motors and motors with triangular pistons which move within epitroidal surfaces. All of these designs, however, have the disadvantages of incomplete combustion and expansion.
The engine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,429, emphasizes the inherent differences in its principles, and these differences are translated into the moving elements of the engine basically including two lobular rotors in the form of unequal flattened point ovals which rotate in the same direction and at the same speed without any contact between them at any time. They also do not have any contact between them and the walls which partially surround them.
The lobes rotate in accordance with the turbine blade principle, that is to say: without sealing contact of any kind, which suggests the impossibility of executing sufficient compression. In addition, this machine requires, for its operation, the action of a blower machine at the intake, and a turbine at the outlet, to take advantage of the great pressure and temperature at which the gases are expelled, into the outside atmosphere.